A support device, in particular for giving lumbar support, is adapted to the morphology of the patient and to the pathology to be treated, in particular for supporting the back at the base of the spine and in the small of the back. In order to perform its support function, the belt is provided with reinforcing elements, which are generally stays made of a malleable metal or of synthetic resins, and which are often sewn onto the belt in a slightly inclined position so as to follow the outlines connecting the hips to the waist. Such reinforcing elements are fastened to the belt at angles of inclination determined by the manufacturer regardless of the morphology of the patient, e.g. in a V-shaped configuration. With state-of-the-art belts, it is not possible to obtain customized support by allowing the reinforcing elements to take up inclinations as a function of the morphology of the patient when the patient adjusts and then closes the belt around the waist. Such reinforcing elements that do not adapt to the unique morphology of each patient (as a function of height, weight, sex, etc.) can be uncomfortable, in particular when worn for prolonged periods, to the extent that the patient does not wear the belt for periods that are long enough and removes it early, or indeed does not tighten it enough. The desired therapeutic effect is then not achieved.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 1,893,960 discloses a support device, in particular for giving lumbar support, that comprises an elastic belt provided, at its ends, with complementary closure means, and a plurality of elongate reinforcing elements disposed over the height of the belt and having their bottom ends fastened to a rigid plate. When the belt is extended longitudinally, the top portions of the elongate reinforcing elements move apart in fanlike manner.